rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcakes
Cupcakes battled Luna Game in Cupcakes vs Luna Game. She was played by Stephanie. Information on the Rapper: Cupcakes is a fan-written short story featuring an insanely equicidal Pinkie Pie. It has been noted for its dark and violent imagery. It is neither intended nor suitable for young audiences. The story was written by Drecker Jones, under the pen name "Sergeant Sprinkles." He originally posted it on the /co/ board on 4chan, from where it quickly spread to other pony sites. "Cupcakes" has gained enough notoriety to garner it its own lengthy subpages on KnowYourMeme and TVTropes. Jones has stated in a journal entry on his deviantART profile that he "never expected it to go any farther than sharing it on /co/." He calls it "the most infamous thing in the fandom," and that he's not sure what to think about its popularity. Story Summary: Rainbow Dash is invited to the bakery by Pinkie Pie to help her out with some baking. Once she arrives, she discovers no sign of any work in progress, but, knowing Pinkie Pie, doesn't feel surprised and readily eats a cupcake offered by Pinkie, thinking of it as of a "taste test". In reality, the cupcake appears to have been injected with a soporific, which knocks Rainbow Dash unconscious. After the drug's effect is over, Rainbow Dash awakens to find herself tied up in a dark cellar room. Pinkie Pie appears to tell Rainbow Dash that she's going to make cupcakes, but she's out of a necessary ingredient: Rainbow Dash herself. The rest of the story describes a series of medical procedures, almost all of them sans anesthesia, undertaken by Pinkie Pie to put Rainbow Dash to death. In the end, Pinkie Pie decides to make a stuffed Rainbow Dash from her friend's body. She uses the organs for her cupcakes. The original ending also depicts Apple Bloom as taking part in "making cupcakes" as Pinkie Pie's apprentice and/or assistant. For More Information, go herehttp://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Cupcakes Lyrics: Verse One: Hi there! Would you like a fresh batch of cupcakes? I'll slap you with frosting cause you are such a waste you best be leaving, you can't defeat this equestria demon I'll cut off your penis, and turn that shit into cupcake seamon You're just a fake, so now I'm raising the stakes Get off your high horse, you can stop Pinkie's cakes! You're better on the moon where nopony can hear your cries When I open you up, I will tell you to have a good night Verse Two: I'll wear your cutie mark, horn, and your fucking wings You're not scary compared to the lyrical horror I bring Would you like to have a cupcake? while you're in the hot summer Please just try one, they're 20% yummier You'll be "Silent in Ponyville" after this battle is done Because I slaughter, slash and murder for fun! It's time to play, Luna, and I won't cut you a break So, strap down and relax, you'll soon be CUPCAKES! Verse Three: You better be ready when I open the oven Put some frosting on your ass, and give it some loving Verse Four: Why are you being mean? Life is a party for gods sake I won't get played but you're still getting baked What is that? Who is that? Trivia: *She was mentioned by Bronies in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 29 Category:Cupcakes vs Luna Game Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Stephanie Category:Female Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony